Devoir
by Daek angel
Summary: Coécriture avec les Milles et une nuits. Fiançailles, décisions mais un seul choix. Abandonné
1. Chapter 1

_Un autre collab avec mon auteur favori les milles et une nuit. Je la remercie. Pour l'instant il n'y a que ce chapitre. Je prends le point de vue de Natsuki, les deux histoires peuvent être suivi séparé ou ensemble, ça dépend de vous mais je vous conseille les deux, vous aurez des détails que vous n'aurez pas dans l'autre texte, le style d'écriture est aussi différent._

* * *

 **POV Natsuki.**

J'observais avec ennui mes parents, nous étions en train de déjeuner, ils parlaient de politique et surtout de mes fiançailles avec l'héritier du royaume de l'Obsidient. Je soupirais, je n'avais pas d'appétit. J'étais dégoûtée, oui, je savais que je n'avais guère le choix, ma jeune sœur Alyssa ne pouvait se marier, elle avait tout juste quatorze ans, j'avais des devoirs en tant qu'aînée, me marier et avoir des enfants…je ne pouvais choisir mon prétendant, histoire de sang royal et aux conneries.

J'avais atteint l'âge de vingt ans, je ne pouvais fuir de cette union. J'espérais une autre vie, de liberté, de découverte. Je soupirais de nouveau alors que je vis le regard noir de ma mère.

« Natsuki, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Je ne dois soupirer en public, ce n'est pas gracieux et princier. » Je vis ma jeune sœur ricaner derrière sa serviette blanche, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Exacte. » Je roulai des yeux. Oups autre erreur.

« Natsuki ! »

« Désolée mère. »

« Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu vas te marier et être la représente de ce royaume. Tu dois agir comme une femme et une princesse. Ta sœur te prend en exemple, elle devient un véritable garçon manqué par ta faute ! » Je souris poliment à cette constatation. J'observais Alyssa qui me fit un clin d'œil.

« Je le sais mère, je m'en excuse. Ce n'étais pas mon intention. »

« Ton mari va arriver dans la soirée alors prépare-toi à bien le recevoir. Ta cousine Marguerite viendra t'aider. »

« Oui mère. »

* * *

Cette corvée passée de manger. Je voulais échapper un moment de tout ça, je décidai de m'échapper de mon destin pour un moment en allant à mon lieu favori. Le lac de Windbloom, personne ne savait que je venais ici quand j'en avais marre. Je pouvais souffler. Dans l'eau, j'étais sur le dos à flotter. J'entendis un bruit et je paniquais et me remis debout. Une femme aux cheveux miel se présenta. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle.

« Tu peux venir te baigner, ce lac ne m'appartient pas. » Déclarais-je alors que je n'aurai pas dû demander à une parfaite étrangère de venir. Si elle était dangereuse ? Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas une simple paysanne. Sa présence…elle me coupa le souffle…ses yeux…rouges…comme des rubis…une armure…un soldat… ? Elle semblait réfléchir et je tremblais…non de froid mais d'excitation. Elle commença à se dévêtir devant moi ! Je détournais le regard, les joues brulantes. Bien qu'étant nue…je réalisais que j'étais nue ! Je mis mon avant -bras sur ma poitrine. Elle s'approche en ma direction sans pour autant être trop près de moi.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Je demandais d'une petite voix.

« Viola. » Hé bien, elle était une grande bavarde !

« Moi c'est Natsuki. » Je lui tendis la main et…rien…la honte…un grand vent…

« Tu n'es pas de la région, enfin, je ne t'aie jamais rencontré auparavant. » J'essayais de continuer mais elle n'était pas réceptive.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Sa voix était si chantante…pas de la région...

« Je l'aurai remarqué si je t'avais déjà rencontré. »

« Je vous ai à ce point tapé dans l'œil ? » Je rougis. Oui pas qu'un peu !

« Non ! Un peu…je veux dire… » je bafouillais tellement, rien de royal…

« Vous avez raison parfaitement raison, je viens d'arriver dans la région. » Elle eut la délicatesse de m'épargner de mon embarrassement.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Tu es un soldat ? Tu portais une armure. »

« Oui. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller. Au revoir princesse. A bientôt. » Elle regagna le terre ferme, je vis l'eau couler doucement sur ses courbes, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau. Et je refis rapidement surface en me rappelant ce qu'elle a dit.

« Attend ! Comment sais-tu que je suis…une princesse… » Mais la belle inconnue n'était plus là et je soupirais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci_ ** _Hookedonreading_** _pour ton commentaire. Oui Natsuki et Reito…beurk…c'est bien du changement non ? Comme tu le dis, on voit souvent Shizuru en princesse et Natsuki en guerrière pourtant dans Mai Otome et Hime, Shizuru est celle qui est la plus puissante et qui protège Natsuki. Ma coauteur prendra un peu plus de temps à publier sa partie donc patience._

* * *

J'étais rentré en douce dans le château, de nouveau, personne n'avait remarqué ma disparition. Je riais, je suis douée. Je fus soulagée que mon futur 'époux' ne soit pas arrivé. Ma mère m'aurait tué si je n'avais été présente à cette première rencontre.

Mes pensées étaient vers cette magnifique inconnu aux yeux rouges. J'avais envie de la revoir, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais elle m'intriguait, elle était différente des personnes que je rencontrais…bon, elle n'était pas bavarde…froide…mais sexy…Natsuki !

Et je crois aussi que je l'ennuie…je fis la moue…ce n'était pas drôle…elle dois me prendre pour une idiote !

« Vio…la…te reverrais-je ? » Je laissais son prénom glisser.

* * *

J'allais vers ma chambre et je sursautais quand je vis Mai, ma gouvernante, près de la porte. Elle était fâchée, je le savais. Je reculais et toussais. Naturelle, soit naturelle et non coupable.

« Natsuki ! » Je raidis...super...actrice...j'ai raté ma vocation...

« Oui ? » Je répondis avec une innocence presque écœurante, elle grimaça. Moi aussi.

« Où étais-tu ? » question piège…réponse compliquer…

« Euh…dans…les...euh...écuries ? »

« Tu n'en es pas certaine ? » Je savais que je n'y étais pas.

« Si…pourquoi ? » Je grimaçais quand elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

« Je suis allée vérifier. Personne ne t'a vu. »

« Oh… tu es sûre ? On n'a pu m'éviter ? » merde…

« Tu es encore partie du château, hein ? » Mensonge ou vérité, tel est la question…

« Oui. J'avais besoin de respirer avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Le mariage, tout ça. Désolée. » La rousse m'observa tristement, elle me serra dans ses bras alors que je rougissais.

« M-Mai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle me serra encore plus fortement contre elle, je connaissais Mai depuis notre enfance, c'était ma confidente et meilleure amie, la seule que je n'avais eu. Je le faisais totalement confiance. Elle se détacha de cette embrassade et m'attrapa le visage avec ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle était triste, elle se rapprocha de mon visage, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser, je bégayais mais elle me donna un petit coup de tête, puis elle reprit son attitude habituelle. Je touchais mon front.

« Natsuki, on doit te préparer. Ta cousine m'a ramené des vêtements qui t'iraient à la perfection. » Ils sont sur ton lit. Je vais t'aider à te changer. » Je vis un sourire carnassier. Je reculais en retenant mes tremblements de peur puis je hurlais quand je fus toute nue en une dizaine de secondes.

* * *

Je patientais à la salle du trône. Je m'ennuyais. Je retiens un bâillement, je ne devais m'avachir sur l'accoudoir. L'envie était là.

« Le prince de l'Obsidient ! » Déclara enfin notre page alors que repris conscience. Je soupirais un 'misère', je reçus en retour une brutale claque à l'arrière de ma tête.

« Mère ! Je vais devenir stupide ! » Je me mis à gronder en massant l'endroit endolori.

« Tu l'es déjà. »

« Bah merci ! »

« Reste tranquille ou je ne te laisserai plus manger des brioches à la viande. » Tout mais pas ça !

« D'accord. » J'allais presque soupirer mais je pinçai rapidement les lèvres. Ne pas donner des raisons à ma mère de punir. Je touchais nerveusement ma robe blanche, pourquoi cette couleur cousine ? Je faisais trop innocente et gamine ! Je n'ai pas accepté les rubans, heureusement !

Un homme entra, grand, musclé, brun avec des yeux dorés presque félins. Il imposait de la force et du pouvoir. Il portait des vêtements royaux et de nombreuses bagues aux doigts, pire qu'une fille. Mon cœur battit rapidement lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent. Bon, il était agréable à regarder. C'était au moins positif.

« Reito Kanzaki, prince héritier de l'Obsidient, c'est un honneur de vous avoir dans notre royaume. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour. » Déclara mon père d'un ton amical et autoritaire.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. » Avec un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre les domestiques alentours, elles étaient aveugles ou quoi ? Reito s'approcha de moi alors que j'avais envie de fuir en courant. Je me relevai avec grâce de mon trône. Il m'attrapa délicatement les bouts de mes doigts couverts de gants blancs et me fit un léger baisemain, je rougissais. Putain ! Je devais arrêter de rougir autant ! A cause de l'éducation stricte de mes parents, je n'avais pas l'habitude de contact physique de quiconque. Ça se voyait à chacune des interactions que je pouvais avoir, je ne pouvais m'énerver, pas en face de mes parents. Je fis une légère courbette en attrapant le côté de ma robe bouffante et étouffante. Je mourrais de chaud. Je préférais les pantalons, plus confortable.

« Enchantée, vous êtes plus belle que je l'imaginais. » Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ? Qu'il pensait que j'étais moche ?

« Je suis flattée, c'est réciproque, vous êtes belle homme. » Mentis-je en retirant ma main de sa poigne.

« J'ai remarqué l'armée du royaume était assez pi…modeste. » Je serrais des poings pour ne pas lui en mettre une, son commentaire m'énervait tout comme sa tête, il se croyait où ce prince de pacotille ! Critiquer notre royaume ?

« J'ai amené mon second et garde royal, je lui confierai ma vie et je pense que ce sera bénéfique pour ce royaume…votre armée…notre alliance. Puis-je le laisser venir afin de se présenter ? »

« Bien entendu. » Déclara ma mère avec un sourire, j'avais envie de grogner. Je sentis de la tension à côté de moi, et je souris.

"Shizuru! Tu peux venir." Shizuru ? C'était un prénom féminin ?

Des bruits clairs et réguliers de pas attirèrent mon attention vers l'entrée de la salle du trône, et je vis Viola entrer. J'étais bouche-bée, princesse ou non, j'avais perdu le masque en cet instant.


End file.
